A head mounted display (or helmet mounted display, e.g., for aviation applications), abbreviated HMD, is a portable display device, worn on the head (or as part of a helmet), that can include a display optic in front of one (monocular HMD) or each eye (binocular HMD). Optical head mounted displays are wearable displays that can reflect projected images, allowing a user to see through the image.